


Waking Up Holmes

by astronbookfilms (galaxyture)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyture/pseuds/astronbookfilms
Summary: Inspired by the episode "The Six Napoleons". Watson greatly enjoys waking up Holmes.





	Waking Up Holmes

Holmes was sound asleep. I had walked into the room thrilled at the thought of waking up Holmes from a sound slumber as he had often waken me, but seeing him looking so peaceful I hesitated. 

My hesitation was short-lived as there was a client with an interesting sounding case. I smiled slightly and indulged my desire to startle him awake. I had learned the hard way that one should be careful about startling a trained fighter in their sleep so I settled for leaning close to him and loudly calling his name.

I was greeted by a sound of protest as Holmes tried to curl himself away from me and my loud voice. I continued to call his name until I was confident that he was awake enough not to attack me. I decided to play it safe and shook his shoulder rather than tickling his foot or one of the other forms of a wake up call that he had inflicted on me. 

Holmes finally looked at me with an expression so grumpy it was almost comical. 

“We have a client with a very interesting sounding case,” I explained. 

From Holmes’ expression I could see his desire to go back to sleep warring against the thought of an interesting case. After a moment he sat up. 

“Three minutes,” I told him unabashedly allowing the glee to show in my voice.

Holmes gave me a disapproving look, but the sparkle was back in his eyes as he set to getting ready to meet our client.

Much later, Holmes would admit that the case had definitely been worth the lack of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr astronbookfilms.


End file.
